Metamorphmagi
by Nerdylove10101
Summary: Metamorphmagi are extremely rare. It is rare to encounter more than one in your lifetime. So what happens when there are two in a single year at Hogwarts? When Teddy meets the other metamorphmagi, Alya, things don't get off on the right foot. And with a new enemy on the rise, it seems as though Teddy and Alya have more than just angst on their hands.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Transfer?" I stare, uncomprehending. "From Hawthorne?"

"Yes Alya. I understand that it isn't ideal. But this isn't a boarding school! You can't stay here!" Mum repeats.

"But-" I start.

"No." Mum cuts off. "You need to come with us to England. Your father and I aren't magical. We can't conjure up money-"

"Neither can I!"

"And we need to pay the bills! If our company says we need to move to Wandsworth, than to Wandsworth we go!"

"But Australia is my home! I have a life here! Friends! You can't make me leave!" I protest.

"Well that's real unfortunate. But we have to do this!" Dad interrupts.

"You can go to Hogwarts. They say it's the best school of magic there is!" Mum continues.

"And the Headmistress says they have another Metamorhmagus there!" Dad adds.

Good God, Headmistress sounds so snooty. "I don't care!"

"You won't be the odd one out there!" He insists.

"I'm not the odd one out here!" I cry. "People admire me for it! It's a talent now! Not a curse! People may have teased me when I was a muggle, but I'm a witch!"

"That isn't relevant. You are going to England. You start school in September. We're leaving in a month. Pack your bags. Anything you don't bring goes in the bin." Mum snaps.

My hair turns scarlet in my rage. "Fine!" I snarl and storm off. I know I'm acting like a petulant child, but I have to move. Leave everything I know and love behind. And that doesn't just make me mad, it scares me. A lot.

Crack!

The apparition spits us out in an alleyway. We chose a secluded place to appear, to avoid muggle eyes and the dank air and putrid smell gets to me as I sway slightly. Apparition is a disorienting process, too, and bringing two adults along was worse. I'm not all that great at it, so as soon as I recover, I ask, "Any splinches?"

"Wazzat?" Mum asks, still blinking and adjusting to the apparition.

"Where bits of your body are left behind." I explain, exhausted. Mum lets out a small shriek.

"I'll take that as a no. Let me know if a body part is missing and I'll fix you right up." I sigh. I purse my lips and focus. My hair turns a sickly shade of green. "Yeuch. No." I mutter and think again. My hair becomes a faded purple. "Ugh! I'm trying to make a good impression here!" My hair becomes a dirty blonde. "It'll have to do, I suppose."

"Why don't you make it the original colour? It's very pretty." Dad suggests.

"No, it isn't. Anyway, it doesn't go with my outfit." I roll my eyes.

Mum jiggles the purse that contained the furniture. I'd gotten permission to use undetectable extension charms on a few handbags so no muggles grew suspicious. I really am enjoying being in seventh year and not having the trace. "How does this work?" she frowns, bemused.

"The inside of the bag is far bigger than the outside, Mum."

"But it doesn't feel heavy or anything!" she insists.

"Mum, its magic. Why are you even attempting to explain this logically?" I stare.

"I know, but you turned seventeen two weeks ago. Magic is new for me."

"I get it, Mum. One day I went to a school of magic despite never seeing it in action. It's disconcerting. But you need to realize that I am a witch. I will do magic. It is real. Or you'll never cope." I shake my head. "Sorry. This is post-apparition talking. Not me. Pay me no heed."

"No, you're right. You are my wonderfully special child who was gifted with fantastical powers even the magical world finds mystical. I need to realize that before you slip away from me." She admits.

"Thanks, Mum." I smile, touched.

"It's true. I love you, so much." She insists.

"I love you too." I look around. "What way to the hotel?"

We walk to the hotel in silence. The mid morning sun shines in my eyes and I resist the urge to cast a charm to block it. I am so missing Hawthorne right now.

We arrive at a fancy apartment block in the heart of Wandsworth. "Your work paid for this?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Well not really. They gave us an allowance, and we added to it a bit." Mum admits.

"Mum! Your money is for settling in!" I reprimand.

"I know, but we lived in an actual house back in Australia. This doesn't light a candle to the cost. We still have plenty to buy your schoolbooks and settle in." Mum explained.

"You better. I don't want you living in poverty as I feast at Hogwarts. It would really put a damper on the new hemisphere thing." I'm still bitter about leaving my life behind, but I'm getting used to it. It's a necessary change. As much as I hate it, it's happening.

"We won't. You need to stop worrying." Dad laughs.

"I do not! I am cautiously careful." I deny.

"Mmm, sure." He nods with mock sincerity.

"Well someone has to responsible in this family!" I scowl.

"Yeah. Your mother. You're just an added nag." He grins.

"Dad!" I swing my arm to slug him but he ducked.

"Just kidding. I love you, darling!" He backtracked.

"I'm beginning to question that!"

"Aw, honey, don't be like that!"

"I'll be like that if I want to!" I sulk.

He reaches out his arms for a hug and I sigh as he engulfs me.

"Now, I want to hear, 'I love you Dad.'" He smiles

"I love you Dad." I sigh.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" he says, patronising.

"Yes, it was."

"Maybe this'll make you hate me less. Once we set up the apartment, I'll take you to London. You can visit Diagon Alley." He baits.

I perk up, "Really?" Even in Australia, Diagon Alley is famous. It was the metropolis of magical retail, with some of the best broom, clothing and bookstores in the wizarding world. Gladrags Wizard Wear, Madame Malkins, Flourish and Blotts, all of it was high end.

"Yep." He promises. "You can buy an owl."

"Are you serious!?" I shriek.

"Yep. I understand this has been difficult for you, and your mother and I have decided that an owl might not make up for it, but it will make it a bit better."

"I love you so much!" I squeal.

"Wow, this time I didn't even have to force you. This is progress." He marvels.

"Shut up and let me be happy."

"Alright then." He surrenders.

We finally reach our apartment and go inside. There is no furniture, but in the centre of the bare lounge room is an owl. I run to it and look at the letter attached to a leg. It has a logo on it, a badger, snake, lion and eagle wrapped around a letter H.

 _Ms Alya Pierce_

 _In Space Time_

 _Currently Apparating_

I open the letter and begin to read.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

 _Dear Ms Pierce_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed your Hogsmeade permission form and a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

Well.

Hogwarts, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alya! Get up! You'll miss the train! Come on!" Mum screams.

I groan. Whose bloody idea was it waking up this early, anyway?

I eventually get up and dress in an Elmo pullover and light coloured jeans with some tan ankle booties. I change my hair to a deep brown, long and wavy. My eyes change to a light brown with it. I smile a bit and correct my slightly crooked teeth. I make my lips fuller and redder, my eyelashes longer. Align and thin my eyebrows, clear up my skin. I straighten my nose and finally nod with appreciation. Perfect. Not me, but presentable.

I go downstairs and find myself greeted by Mum's disapproving face. "Alya!" she snaps. "You're cutting it fine! And did you change your face again?"

"I know, I'll be faster next time." I carefully avoid the question about my face. Mum and Dad are fine with some eye and hair colour changes, but as soon as I change actual features, they lose it. They claim I lose my natural beauty.

"There won't be a next time, you're going to boarding school." She snaps.

"Ugh, don't remind me." I sigh.

"Come on, have some breakfast." She says, resigned.

"Yes, Mum." I go to the kitchenette and fix myself a smoothie. I grab my suitcase and new barn owl, Cupcake and wand before heading outside.

"Alright, we can go." I say and head outside.

"Honestly." She rolls her eyes. "Finn! We're leaving! Are you coming?"

Dad runs outside. "Yep. He brandishes his keys.

"You guys know I can just apparate to the station and take you along, right?" I blink.

"Are you feeling up to it this early?" Dad asks.

"I'm sure I could-"

"And have you ever been to Kings Cross?" Mum interjects.

"Well no, but-"

"We're driving." Dad concludes.

"Honestly, you two need to stop ganging up on me like this." I sigh.

They look at each other.

"Nope." Mum decides.

"Never." Dad agrees.

"Merlin." I mutter and get into our Mercedes, a new investment Dad had been all too happy about.

We drive to the station in silence.

We finally arrive at Kings Cross and I sigh. "Next time we are so apparating."

"Agreed." Dad scowls. "That drive was way too long."

"Thank you." I throw my hands up. "You're actually agreeing with me."

"Now, how do we get to platform 9 and ¾?" Mum asks.

"It'll be something magical." I say. "They aren't going to make it possible for muggles to board the wrong train and end up there."

I stroll through the station confidently. I stop in my tracks when I reach platform 9. There is simply a brick wall between 9 and 10. Now this was peculiar. How to get in?

I lean on the wall to think and stumble through. What the...?

I look around at the bustling platform I fell into. Parents and children hug each other and students greet each other after the long holidays.

I look at the wall behind me. I walk back through it. My parents gasp. "I know how to get to the station, guys." I say weakly.

"Ally! We were scared there!" Dad breathes. "You just disappeared!"

"I'm sorry. Wasn't expecting that to happen." I apologise.

"That's alright. Let's go through." Mum dismisses.

They stride forwards, only to run straight into the wall. I frown and run into the wall, going straight through. I walk out again. "Huh. I guess only magical people can go through. I suppose it stops clumsy muggles falling in."

"I suppose. We'll just have to say goodbye here." Mum decides.

I hug them both. "I'll miss you." I admit.

"We'll miss you too." They cry and engulf me.

Mum sighs. "Oh you have a great time, won't you?"

"Yes, Mum."

"And don't get into any trouble." Dad adds.

"I'll try."

"And make friends!" Mum exclaimed.

"You got it."

"Alright. I love you." they said in unison.

"I love you too."

After one last hug, I walk through the boundary and emerge in Platform 9 and ¾. The scarlet train is emboldened with gold letters spelling THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS in large block writing.

A cluster of girls congregates nearby, so I check it out. "Teddy, change your hair to purple!" one yells at the platinum blonde boy in the centre.

He does as she asks, winking as his hair changes to a becoming lavender. This must be the metamorphmagus of Hogwarts.

The boy in question was certainly good looking. With high cheekbones, defined muscles and a strong jaw line, he screamed attractive. How much of it was real?

I walk to the cluster. I want to find out more about him, so I begin to imitate the other girls. "OMG, hi, I'm Alya, I'm from Australia! How did you do that thing with your hair?"

He looks me up and down and puts on a flirtatious smile. "I'm Teddy Lupin. I just sorta will it to happen and it does. It's a one in a million talent."

Time to play my ace. "I wanna try! So, like this, right?"

He grimaces, clearly thinking I'm some bimbo who doesn't know what she's doing. "It's not really like that, but-"

My hair turns purple.

"How did you..." He trails off before realising. "You're like me. A metamorphmagus."

"Yep, born with no particular appearance. Pretty great. Of course, I don't use it for sex, so what would I know?"

"I don't use it for sex!"

"Yeah, and I'll referee for the next Thunderer-Warrior game!" I snort.

"What?" He stares.

"Australian Quidditch." I explain. "Their games get very violent and the Ref typically gets clubbed or otherwise violently attacked by the losing team. It's great fun going to their games. Tickets always sell out in seconds."

"You, Alya, are bizarre." He says and walks off towards his fangirls haughtily.

"And you're a douche!" I yell at his retreating back angrily. That did not go as planned.

"That's your opinion, weirdo." He shouts back.

"I dislike you greatly!"

"Right back at you, freak."


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who don't know the Wotter genealogy, here is the basics (The ones I'm using):**

 **Harry-Ginny: Albus (12), Lily (10, yet to start school), James (13)**

 **Ron-Hermione: Rose (12), Hugo (11)**

 **Angelina-George: Roxanne (14), Fred (13)**

 **Percy-I can never remember her name: Molly (14)**

 **Bill-Fleur: Victoire (15), Dominique (14)**

I wander the train as a bunch of kids run through, barging me over. I fall to my knees and scowl. "Oi!" I cry.

The eldest steps forward, a blonde girl roughly two years younger than me. "Sorry about them. It was probably James and Fred." She sighs and gives them a pointed glare. "I'm Victoire, but everyone calls me Vicky." She helps me up.

"Except us. We call her Victoire because she annoys us and that annoys her, so it's fair." A third year boy with scruffy dark hair speaks up. "I'm James. James Potter." He stares at me as if I should know the name. When I show no signs of recognition, he throws his hands up. "Come on! What's the point of being famous if no one recognises you?"

"You're famous?" I stare disbelieving at the boy.

"Eldest son of Harry Potter?" He tries. Nothing.

"Harry Potter the war hero?" he tries again and I nod.

"I'm Australian, the war didn't hit us all that hard, so we don't really celebrate your war heroes. We have a few that warded off dark influences in Australia that we celebrate, but England was really fighting its own battle there." I explain and his face falls.

"Of course the pretty ones don't recognise me!" he sighs.

"I'm seventeen, kid. I wouldn't date you either way." I laugh.

"I'm older than Albus!" he defends.

 _What kind of name is Albus_? "I'm sure you are. I wouldn't date him either."

"You've never met me! Don't decide too fast!" a boy in the huddle, most likely Albus, cries.

Victoire looks at me with renewed interest. "You're seventeen? Our cousin, Teddy, is too."

"It's always about Teddy with you, Vicky!" Another girl calls. Her long hair is strawberry blonde, the type of shade that can't decide if it's red or gold.

"Shut up, Dom!" She flushes.

They all make kissy faces at her. "Vicky and Teddy made out last year and now Vicky thinks he's secretly in love with her." Dom explains. "Dominique Weasley, by the way. Vicky is my sister."

"You _made out_ with your _cousin_?" I gasp.

"We're not biologically related!" she defends. "He's a Lupin, and I'm a Weasley. Uncle Harry is his Godfather. Uncle Harry was only seventeen when Teddy's parents died at the battle, so he lives with Andy, his Grandma."

"I don't like Teddy much." I admit. "I've no idea how you've put up with him your whole life."

"Neither do I." A red-head the same age as Albus piped up. "I'm Rose Weasley."

"Hugo." A timid-looking first year mumbles next to her.

"Roxy. And he's Fred." An auburn girl introduces, pointing to her younger brother.

"Molly." A brunette this time.

"Alice. Longbottom. That's Frank, my brother." Another brunette.

"Scorpius." A blonde boy pipes up to a glare from Rose.

"He's a Malfoy." She proclaimed loudly.

"Uh... cool?"

"Malfoy's are a really dark family." She explains.

"Are not!"

"Your Grandparents held our parents hostage! And your Great Aunt tortured my Mum! Plus your dad was a Death Eater!" Rose shouts.

"Woah." I put my hand up. "I am severely out of the loop here. What happened?"

"In the war, my Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron travelled across England to find these things called Horcruxes and they got captured and taken to Scorpius' place. Aunt Hermione's muggleborn, so she was the one they chose to interrogate." Albus explains. "It doesn't matter. We can't change the past. Scorpius is my friend."

I admire the kid for his forgiveness complex, but I am suddenly mistrustful of Scorpius. "Well, it was lovely meeting you all, but I've got to find a compartment."

"Sit with us." Vicky offers. "It'll all be full now, anyway."

"No one touches our compartment, though." James adds.

"Uh, um, thanks. Why, though?" I ask. It seems like an overly generous thing to do. I realize I haven't introduced myself. "I'm Alya Pierce by the way."

"You're new. There aren't many people in your year, anyway. It's unlikely you'll make all that many friends in a compartment. Wait until the feast." Victoire explains.

"Plus being seen with us will make everyone want to be friends with you." Molly smiles.

"What house d'you think you'll be in?" Dominique asks.

"I don't really know the houses." I admit

"Well, there's Gryffindor, House of the Brave. Most of us are that house. Very centred on chivalry and courage. Then there's Slytherin, House of the Ambitious. That's Albus and Scorbius' house. Cunning and wiles. There's Ravenclaw, house of the intelligent, Molly's house. They're all geniuses. And Hufflepuff, house of the just. That's Vicky's house. They're all for hard work and loyalty." Dominique explains.

"I've no clue why Victoire is Huffle." James smirks. "She's lazy and unfair."

"Oi!" she cried. "I'll show you unfair! _Levicorpus_!" James was flung into the air by his ankle.

A dark haired girl my age walked by and raised an eyebrow. "Back at it again, Vicky? I don't want to take points from you before we arrive!" she turned and faced me. "Hello. I assume you're the girl from Australia. I'm Jeanie Willis, the Head Girl, along with Teddy Lupin. You're to go by carriage to get to the school. Professor Longbottom will meet you there. I hope I get to know a bit better. There aren't very many seventh years, so it's nice to have a fresh face."

"Thanks. I'm Alya." I smile unsurely.

"Well, I'm off to the Head cabin. Nice meeting you, Alya." She strolls off in another direction.

The kids took me to a cabin near the back, deserted as they claimed. Everyone took a seat, Hugo, Rose, Abus and Scorpius scatter across the floor of the compartment.

"Anyway, what house?" Roxanne asks.

"Probably Gryffindor. Maybe Slytherin. I'm smart, too. And just, though I'm lazy, so it could be one of those. I can't be sure." I reply. I'm really not certain. I'm certainly brave, too brave, honestly. And cunning and goal-oriented. And intelligent, though more in a street-smart way. And loyal. I'm sure where the hat will put me. "I can probably rule out Hufflepuff though, sorry Vicky. I am just too biased. I'll cheat and steal to get what I want. I don't think that is Hufflepuffish. The others are certainly possibilities though."

"Huh. I don't know how smart you are, or brave or cunning, so I can't help. That sounded pretty Slytherin though, so you might be Slytherin. On the other hand, you have a Gryffindor kind of Aura. I dunno, really." James contemplates.

We talk for a bit as train pulls off. The children do seem quite mature for their respective ages, if they are a bit enthusiastic and rowdy. Twenty minutes seem to fly by, then thirty, then forty.

The compartment door opens and a boy walks in.

Gah

Teddy Lupin.

"Teddy!" Hugo shouts and hugs him.

"Hey little man." Teddy chuckles.

His eyes rove the compartment until his eyes fall on me. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"


End file.
